Leaving?
by PatryTrusky
Summary: What's going to happen between Lilly and Scotty? Sequel to 'She ain't you'. My second Cold Case story. Reviews are welcome. LS


AN: This is the sequel to 'She ain't you'. I hope you like it as much as the first one.

**LILLY'S POV**

She ain't me? What does he mean? But before I can ask him about it he's left. What should I do? Stay here or go after him? My head is begging to stay; my heart is imploring me to follow him.

Once again my head wins and I can't help chuckling. Once again. That's it. Once again, and again, and again. If I don't do anything this is going to be my motto for the rest of my life. When will I stop being so… scared of everything? So… myself? I guess this would be a great moment, but it's almost midnight and I'm not going out in my pajamas. This will have to wait until tomorrow.

*NEXT DAY*

'He's not here yet.' I notice as I come into the office. 'That or he has already left to interview without me.' I go to the break room to drink a crappy coffee since I'm not in the mood to go out to get one. Besides, I've just come in.

I'm so focused on my thoughts that I don't see Kat coming into the break room until she's talking to me.

'Lil, Lil, are you okay?' she asks.

'What?' I'm confused. '_She's asked you if you're okay_' 'Yeah, yeah, I'm good' '_Oh crap!_' I think. '_That's exactly what Scotty said last night!_'

Kat should have noticed something because she's looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

'Really, I'm okay' I repeat, more to reassure myself than her. 'Just a little tired.' I add in order to fool her… '_What are you thinking? She's a detective! Just like the rest of your coworkers. Watch it Rush!' _

But she seems to buy it. She nods and leaves. I sigh in relief. I've fooled Kat, that's something, but what about the rest? Will they notice how I look? And what about Scotty? How is he going to act? Should I go and talk to him as soon as I see him or should I wait until he makes the first move? I'm so confused, and that's making me angry because I'm used to be in control, but now… What do I really want? I can't deny I feel something for Scotty, but if it's friendship or love I don't know… wait! Have I said love? No way! I can't… I just… oh man!

I can't help blushing at the thought. What does he feel? "She ain't you" he said. Why? She is not me, of course, but I wonder why, what she does, what she says, what she says… did and said, because they aren't together anymore. Somehow that makes me happy because he doesn't have a girlfriend, but above all he broke up with her because she is not me! He's caring, kind, sexy, hot… ok, ok Rush, don't go there… yet.

When my mum died he was there to support me. I still remember his words. "_If you need me, just say 'hey', and I'll be there_." And he was there indeed, he saved me, I told him last night… That makes me wonder… when is he going to come here?

**SCOTTY'S POV**

I kinda told her, I can't believe I did. I could go on and on with the reasons why I'm scared, but I don't feel like it. I'm so tired of pretending… pretending nothing happens between us, pretending we're just colleagues, just friends, but I can't pretend anymore. I love her, I'm sure of that. I've made mistakes, I'm sure of that. I lost her, I _was _sure of that. I got her back, I'm sure of that.

And there she was, under her door's frame, looking at me with those big, blue eyes, with her face expecting an answer. I needed to leave her house, I just… it was too much for me. So I turned around and left.

I come home and I take a shower, but it doesn't help, so I do the only thing I can think of doing: moving my furniture. After a while I get tired so I stop, I so need another shower, but I'm not in the mood, it will have to wait until tomorrow. Tiredness gets over me and I go to bed, I get undressed and fall asleep.

*NEXT DAY*

'_I'm late._' I think. '_I'm almost twenty minutes late, there's no way Lilly is not here_.'

The corridor is clean, as well as the bullpen. I can't see Kat, Nick or Will. But I do see Boss in his office… where is she?

Suddenly I see her. She's in the break room, getting a cup of coffee, and Kat's just left.

Should I talk to Lil? I'm not sure, how is she going to react? '_Jeez Valens, what are you waiting for, huh? Just do it!_' I say to myself. I stand there. Motionless.

My legs are moving. My brain ain't working but my legs are moving towards her, and before I can think, I'm in front of her, and she's looking at me with the same big, blue eyes, the same look as yesterday when I was under her door's frame.

I don't know what to say. What can I say anyways? For God's sake! She must be afraid of me! Afraid of me because I told her I broke up with Alex because she ain't her! '_What were you expecting Valens? For her to jump into your arms…?_' Well, that would be a good idea… but now I have to find a way to fix the mess I've created. What can I do? Oh yeah, saying something seems a good idea.

'Hi.' '_Hi? Are you dumb or what Valens?_' I fight the urge to roll my eyes at myself.

'Hi,' she answers as she blushes.

Well, at least I'm not the only one.

'Uhh… how are you?' Smart, Valens.

'I'm… fine,' she replies, but I ain't buying it. She looks like… she doesn't look like herself.

'You sure? What's up Lil?' I'm pretty sure I know what's wrong.

'Nothing. Everything's fine.' And she fakes a smile.

And we stop talking. I gotta do something. I look around and I can't see anybody so I go to the door and close it, then I turn to Lil. She looks surprised.

'What are you doing?' She asks.

'We gotta talk Lil, about yesterday night.' Her body language is telling me that she doesn't want to, but I don't care, we have to sort this out.

'Why?' she asks.

I roll my eyes. She can be so… herself sometimes. I take a breath.

'Because I… kinda told you'

'Told me what?' She inquires. Oh my, she's playing with me. Okay, two can play this game.

But I don't know what to say.

'Lil…' I whisper. 'I'm tired of pretending that nothing's happening. I… don't know how to explain it. I know you know, and I think you feel the same. I know I left yesterday night, but I didn't know what to tell you…' I need to sit on the couch. I know she's following me with her gaze. I look at my hands because I can't look at her right now.

'What's scaring you Lil?' And now I do look at her.

She doesn't answer for one, two, three minutes. But as I'm about to leave she speaks.

'Everything.' She answers. 'It's just' she continues 'that I'm afraid of letting you inside because… you're going to hurt me.'

'What? I…' but she cuts me off.

'Every guy I've been with has left me. Patrick, Kite, Joseph, Ray… and I can't let that happen again, not with you. I won't be able to bear with you leaving…' she trails off, looks at the floor and leaves.

I don't know what to do, and as I'm thinking about it Nick appears.

'Hey Scotty.' He says. 'Time for "No drugs today."' And he smirks.

I don't know if I'm feeling happy because I can think over all this or sad because I'm not getting a chance to talk to Lil today.

The day goes in a blur. I barely remember Nick and Will talking to me, but I think that after the first hour they got tired. Now I'm at home again, changing my clothes and thinking. I haven't stopped thinking since this morning, and I've come up with a conclusion. I take the phone and dial a number. I wait until the other person picks it up.

'Lil, I ain't leaving you.'

So what do you think? Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
